creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Complementary Design
For the characters click here. There is always a second half to someone... You just have to go looking for it... Prologue It didn't know what it was. It had two hearts, four arms, two legs, a tail, and was covered in strange green fur. Two horns grew from its forehead and its eyes were a deep blood-red. Its ears were pointed like any demon's ears and its teeth sharp and long. On its back was a lone spiked fin and its paws each had seven toes with a talon growing out each one. It was more human than demon, so it was treated more like a human than a demon. At least, one would hope. * * * Elves were always praised for their beauty and strength. They were envied just for being alive. Except for one elf, but most would not call her an elf since human blood ran through her veins. Humans were hated among the elves for causing near genocide on the race. It was hard to believe that an elf would take such a monster as a life-long partner, much less create offspring with them. The offspring had pointed ears, but she lacked the mystical beauty of an elf. She lacked the height and and sharp features, and she lacked the prejudice. She lacked everything that made an elf an elf. She shouldn't have even been born, but few can resist the animialistic rage of a human. * * * And then there was the king toppled from his throne. Chapter One - Demon If you could be anything you could think of, what would you be? Note that you cannot say yourself, because yourself does not exist. Not yet at least. Some might say a sort of animal, others may say a different type of human, yet the majority of people would choose to be an elf. However, speaking about elves is not what one is here for. Elves are amazing and divine, yes, but what about the lesser races? The ones that are judged because they exist and their sole reason to live is to breed. They have no conscience, or they simply do not like to use it. The demons. They drink the blood of fallen warriors and eat the flesh of corpses. They breed death and disease. They are killed for game, and for some reason there is nothing wrong with that. * * * Tap tap tap. The rain echoed into its mind and burned its fur. The fur was meant to be waterproof, so the water should have rolled off its back. At least that was what it had heard the elves say, and those beautifully tall creatures were obviously intelligent beings. It stayed away from its kin because its kin did not like it. It was something about how its fur was an emerald green instead of black, or perhaps because it would occasionally walk on two legs instead of six. And it never did have the heart to kill another demon for food. It simply ate what was left over. The other demons avoided it, but some would attack it and the others would snarl in the background. It would be scarred and bruised and bleeding in tremendous amounts. The other demons had no care for it, not even the one that raised it. The other demons made that obvious. Category:Leafwhisker Category:Death Category:Fantasy Category:T Rated Story